What If
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: What if.. The past few years of your life were fake? Everything you'd felt, every person you'd met, your memories, were all just a figment of your imagination? When Jane is shot and in a coma for 8 months, she lives life as a dream. What happens when Jane wakes up and realizes it was all fake, including her best friend Maura. What if her dreams become reality and she meets Maura?
1. Chapter 1

hat if the past few years of your life were fake? Everything you'd felt, every person you'd met, every memory you had, was all a figment of your imagination? Every relationship you'd developed, was only a simple dream? But what if you'd dreamed about someone you'd never met? That's how it was for me. My names Jane Rizzoli, and I'm a detective for the Boston Police Department. A few months ago, I was shot on duty. I'd been in a coma for over 6 months. But the thing is, while I was unconscious, I was still living my life. Not how it was, how it used to be before I was shot... But how I wanted it to be. How I had always imagined it. I met people and had experiences most people don't get to have. I'm in a relationship with Casey Jones, and have been since before I was shot.

While I was in a coma, I met a girl. Her name is Maura Isles, and she was a medical examiner for the Boston PD, who worked side-by-side with me to solve murders. Now, the thing is, Maura isn't real. I've never met her; she's just a figment of my imagination.

That day that I was shot, changed my life forever. What I didn't realize is, the moment that would leave the biggest impact on my life, and forever change my world, was when I opened my eyes for the first time after being in a coma for 8 months. The day that my dreams became reality

* * *

Jane opened her eyes, squinting because of the bright light. She felt like a newborn baby, opening their eyes for the first time as they're brought into the world. This was the first time Jane had seen light in 8 months, and the first faces she saw was her boyfriend Casey.

"You're awake," he said in his sexy British accent.

"Casey? Where's Maura?"

"Who? Who's Maura?"

"What? Casey, I- go get Ma."

"Jane-"

"No, Casey. Please, just go get Ma." Casey left, worry on his face, and soon enough, Mamma Rizzoli walked in. When she saw that Jane was awake, she ran over there and hugged her tightly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"How'd I get here?"

"Y-you don't remember?"

"No... Last thing I remember I was with Maura at the Dirty Robber."

"Jane, you died. The day Frankie got shot... Bobby took you hostage and put a gun up to your head. You grabbed it and shoved it into your stomach, and he pulled the trigger just as a sniper shot him. From the angle the gun was at, it went into your heart."

"Ma, that was years ago." Angela looked at Jane with a worried look on her face.

"Jane, that was 8 months ago. You've been in a coma since."

"No," Jane said, "that's not true. I- I was with Maura," she said with tears in her eyes. "Where's Maura? I need to see Maura." Jane had a terrified look on her face, and she sat up quickly. "Why isn't Maura here? Is Maura okay?"

"Jane, who's Maura?"

"Ma! She's my best friend! She's the ME for BPD! We solved murders together... We've been friends for two or three years."

"Janie, the only medical examiner that's worked for the Boston Police Department for the past 5 years is Dr. Perlmutter."

"No, you're wrong," Jane cried. She got out of her bed, and grabbed her clothes. She went into the bathroom, changing out of them and running out of her room and to the front desk.

"Hey, aren't you the cop that got shot?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. I need to know if you have a patient by the name of Maura Isles."

"No, but there's a girl named Maura that comes to visit Hope Martin, but I'm not sure of her last name."

"Hope... Hope... What room is she in?"

"She's a doctor, detective."

"Has Maura been here lately?"

"She actually just left a few minutes ago. She's probably still in the parking garage. Detective, may I ask what this-" Jane was already gone. She was frantically walking to the parking garage.

"Maura!" She called out. "Maura!" She yelled.

"Hope?" A voice nearby said. Jane turned towards the voice, and ran over to Maura and hugged her tighly.

"Oh, Maura... You're alright," Jane said, pulling away.

"Um... I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Jane looked at Maura with concern on her face, and laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You're Maura Isles, right?" Maura's face dropped, and she stared at Jane.

"Yes," she said gruffly. "I'm Maura Isles."

"You're my best friend... Have been for 2 or 3 years."

"Um... I'm sorry. I've never seen you before." Maura's face softened, and her eyebrows raised. "Oh wait, yeah I have," she smiled, and Jane's face lit up. "On TV. You're the detective that got shot, right?" Jane's face dropped again, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. "I'm not paranoid. I- I don't remember how I woke up here. I- last thing I remember, I was with you. I got shot years ago... That's how you and I met, we- we met because of..." Jane trailed off, and remembered why Hope Martin sounded familiar. "Because of your mom."

"Constance?" Maura asked, confused.

"No, Hope." Maura stared at Jane with wide eyes, and gulped.

"How did you know that? I've never told anyone," she said in a gruff voice.

"You told me." Maura stared at Jane, confused and scared as hell. "Listen, you're saying you don't know me, I'm saying you're my best friend... So, ask me questions about yourself."

"What do I do for a living?"

"You're an ME. If not for the BPD, somewhere else."

"My middle name?"

"Dorthea." Maura looked surprised, but kept going.

"Any pets?"

"Bass, your turt-" Jane corrected herself, like Maura always had. "Tortoise."

"Okay, lets get more personal. Parents' names."

"Constance and Mr. Isles adopted you. Your biological father is crime boss Paddy Doyle and your mother is Hope Martin."

"Any siblings?"

"Your half sister Cailin and your paternal half brother Colin."

"Holy shit," Maura cursed under her breath.

"And you hardly ever cuss."

"I- I think you need to go," Maura said, opening her car door.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I came on too strong. I don't know how I know all of this, but... My mom is saying I've been in a coma for 8 months.. That can't be possible because I got shot years ago, ever since you and I became friends. When I got shot and rushed here, you were visiting your mom and you and her helped wheel me onto the operation room."

"Jane... its Jane, right?"

"Yes."

"Jane," Maura said again. "Sometimes, when someone's in a coma, they dream. For the 8 months you were in a coma, you must have been dreaming everything, thinking you were really living. Did the days seem to go by fast, and did some random things that you couldn't explain happen?"

"Yes."

"You were dreaming... I don't know how you know all of that stuff about me, but-"

"Maura, maybe we were meant to meet. I mean, why else would I dream about someone I've never met before, and know everything about thEm? It doesn't make sense unless we were destined to meet. I know it sounds cheesy, but-"

"I'll tell you what," Maura said, starting her car and fastening her seatbelt. "How about we go out for a beer tonight? My treat."

"Sure," Jane smiled. "That'd be amazing."

"Great. I'll meet you at the Dirty Robber at 9."

"Sounds great," Jane said as Maura shut her car door and drove off. Jane heard quick footsteps and turned around.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Angela scolded. "Don't run off like that again!"

"Ma, do you believe in fate?"

"No. Do you?"

"I do now," Jane said, looking at the parking space where Maura's car was once parked, just moments earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked into the Dirty Robber, and found Maura sitting down at a booth.

"Maura? Hi," she said as she sat down and smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back. "I ordered you a water, I hope that's alright. It can potentially be dangerous for you to be drinking after you've been in a coma for 8 months. Speaking of dangerous, how did you not pass out? I mean, you were in a coma for over half a year, and the moment you woke up, you came looking for me, correct?"

"I did pass out," Jane said. "My Ma and I were walking back into the hospital and I passed out, but she caught me. I'm fine, though." When Maura gave her a concerned look, she smiled reassuringly. "Really, I am."

"So, Jane.. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not really much to tell. I have two brothers, Frankie and Tommy. My Ma's name is Angela and her and my father separated. As you know I'm a detective at the BPD, and I solve murders."

"Wait, BPD?"

"Yes, why?" Jane asked as the waiter brought them their water.

"I just got a job there a couple weeks ago as the Chief Medical Examiner. Looks like we'll be working together."

"Just like in my dreams, or... Whatever they are."

"Really?" Maura asked, her breathing shaky.

"Yeah." When Jane saw the expression on Maura's face, her eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine." The waitress broke the awkward silence by bringing their drinks over to them.

"So..." Jane started. "I'm really sorry."

"For?"

"Everything... I mean, it must have freaked you out. A random stranger walking up to you and seeming to know everything about you."

"Jane, you did know everything about me."

"I know... I'm sorry. For being so blunt, I just... in my dream, you were much more than just my best friend."

"What do you mean?" When Jane realized what she'd just said, she gulped as she took a sip of her water.

"You were like my sister."

"I see," Maura said.

"This is..."

"Awkward," Maura finished.

"Yeah," Jane replied. "Awkward." A silence fell over the two again, and Jane stood up. "Well, I better go. My Ma is probably wondering where I am."

"Do you want a ride?"

"I can walk."

"Jane, it's 20 degrees outside."

"Okay, I... yeah, okay. If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Maura smiled. Maura payed for the drinks, and her and Jane walked outside. "Jeez," Maura shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold. I should've brought a jacket."

"You're wearing a dress in 20 degree weather?" Jane laughed as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around Maura. "Let alone a strapless dress?"

"Well, I-"

"I know," Jane smiled. "You always wear dresses. Although, I really did like that grey shirt with the lace." Maura looked at Jane, and cleared her throat nervously. "Sorry," Jane said.

"No, it's fine. If we're going to try to work this out, I need to be ready for you knowing things about me."

"Maura, no," Jane said as they reached her car. "I'm pretty sure I know things that you don't even know about yourself. I need to be more careful with what I say. I can tell it's bothering you." Maura nodded slightly, and they both got into the car. "You go down this street and then-"

"I know," Maura said. Jane stared at her, and Maura laughed nervously. "I'm joking. Where do you go to get to your house?"

"Just... down this street and then turn right and it'll be the first house on the right."

"Okay." Maura pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road Jane said. Neither of them said a word on the way to her house.

"Thanks for the ride, Maura," Jane said as they reached her front door.

"No problem."

"I guess I'll see you at work Monday?"

"Yeah," Maura smiled. "See you then." Maura walked off, and Jane walked into the house.

"Ma! I'm home!" Jane called out. "Where is she?" she asked to herself. She saw a note on the kitchen, and read it out loud to herself. "Jane, you were out with a friend so I figured I'd go out with one of my own. I won't be back until morning. Love you, be safe. -Ma." Jane sighed as she set the note on the counter, and there was a knock at the door.

"I forgot to give you your jacket," Maura said as Jane opened the door.

"Oh," Jane said as she took the jacket. "Thanks."

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Maura said as she saw all the lights turned out.

"No one's home," Jane confirmed.

"You're... home alone?"

"Yeah."

"Do you... want to come to my house? You can spend the night."

"Maura, I-"

"Jane, I'm serious. It'd be my pleasure," Maura smiled.

"S-sure." Jane locked the door to her apartment, and followed Maura back out to her car.

* * *

"Nice house," Jane said as they walked into the door. "Just as I remember it." Maura flinced, and Jane sighed.

"Sorry. I'll watch my mouth." Maura shut and locked the door behind them, and Jane gasped. "Bass!" Jane said as she walked up to the huge animal and pet his shell. "I'd almost forgot about your pet tur-"

"Tor-"

"Tortoise," Jane said, correcting herself before Maura could.

"Are you tired?" Maura asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am. You'd think a woman would have enough sleep being in a coma for 8 months, but I'm exhausted."

"I understand," Maura laughed. "All the medication they gave you." They walked upstairs into Maura's bedroom, and Maura walked into her closet. "You probably want to change out of those clothes," Maura said from her closet. She threw a over-sized t-shirt at Jane, and she stared at it.

"This is the one I wore in my dreams all the time... when I'd spend the night." Maura came out in her pajamas, and Jane smiled. "Gosh, Maura. You really do like your silk pajamas, don't you?"

"Yes," Maura smiled as she crawled into bed. Jane took her shirt off, and Maura watched her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You usually don't have random strangers strip in front of you, I imagine. I'm just so used to-"

"It's fine," Maura said, hoping she hadn't been caught staring. Jane took her pants off, and pulled the shirt over her head.

"I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs."

"You can sleep in here with me," Maura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Jane, I'm positive. Quit asking so many questions," Maura laughed.

"Okay." Jane crawled into bed with Maura, pulling the covers up over her as Maura turned out the lamp. They both turned on their sides opposite each other, both facing the wall.

"Night, Maur," Jane said. Maura flinched, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Night, Jane."

* * *

Thoughts? I know it's a short chapter. I was thinking... would you guys rather me do 5 long chapters, or 10 short chapters? Leave me a review saying long or short, and also let me know what you thought about this chapter.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy. But I didn't forget about this story, or my Rizzles fans. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna try something new out. To make the chapters longer, I'm going to do everyones POV.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Jane:**

I woke up, and found that Maura was gone. I felt where she was when I fell asleep, and the covers were still warm.

She hadn't been gone long.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I yawned and stretched my arms as I walked over to the counter.

"Morning," Maura smiled as she handed me a freshly brewed cup of coffee. I gladly accepted the mug, smiling as my hands encased the warmth.

"How'd you sleep?" Maura asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Good, I guess... I- I had a nightmare. Woke up I'm the middle of the night."

"Jane." Maura scoffed, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You should've woken me up."

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?" I nodded as I took another sip of my coffee, and Maura's hand returned to her side. "What was it about? If you don't mind me asking."

"An old case... a personal one. A man kidnapped me and..." I trailed off, and showed Maura the scars on my hands.

"Hoyt?" Maura asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused. How would she know? I never told her.

"I- after I got the job at BPD about a month after you'd gotten shot, I overheard Detective Frost and Detective Korsak talking about the fact that at least Hoyt was in jail and he couldn't get to you. I did some research, and I- I did research on him, and the case, and I- I even talked to him."

"You what?" I asked quickly, nearly choking on my coffee. Why the hell did she talk to Hoyt?!

"I talked to Charles Hoyt," Maura said again. "Jane, I- it was a mistake."

"Why?" Maura sighed as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and I followed suit.

"It was probably because of me that you had the nightmare."

"Why?"

"I was watching this in the middle of the night." Maura clicked the play button on her remote, and I flinched as Charles Hoyt appeared on the screen.

"I'm not scared of you," Maura's voice on the TV said.

"Because you're like me," Hoyt said as he leaned towards Maura. She quickly turned the tv off, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Why did you talk to him?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between us.

"To find out if he was going to hurt you."

"Why? You don't know me. Why do you care?" I asked angrily, standing up. Maura flinched.

"I- I saw how much you meant to Detective Frost and Korsak, and I- I wanted to make sure you were safe... but I- it was a mistake." Maura looked down, holding back tears, and I sat back down, resting my hands on Maura's thighs.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "Why was it a mistake?" Maura looked away, and I asked, "Are you okay?" Maura looked at me, and sighed. "Come on, Maura, talk to me. He's a freak, okay? He gets to everyone."

"When I did the research, I- I went into his background, his childhood... maybe he's not wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I am a little like him."

"You are _nothing_ like him," Insaid.

"I don't- I don't know, Jane. I was a weird kid."

"Were you killing small animals?" That elicited a chuckle from Maura, and I smiled, laughing back.

"No, but I dissected a lot of frogs."

"No, that's different," I said, shaking my head.

"I just started to think about..." Maura said as she stood up "...things that I never really thought about before," she said, her voice cracking as she ran her hands along her face. "I spent a lot of time alone. You know, I was adopted, and my father was a professor, and my mother, she came from a wealthy family. I was an only child," she said as she sat back down, "I just realized realized something the other day when I was reading about Hoyt that never occurred to me a few months back, when I first started researching. There was a lot of benign neglect. It's not that they didn't love me. It's just that I didn't ask for much," tears welled up in her eyes, but she continued, "I don't think I really knew how." I stared at Maura, my expression sad and concerned. She's opening up to me and she doesn't even know me.

"And the less that I would ask for, the less time that they had for me. They were just very- very involved in their own lives... and into each other, and... they sent me to boarding school when I was 10. I actually think that I sent away for the brochure away myself." I laughed, and Maura slightly smiled. Her smile is so damn beautiful. "Which they were delighted," Maura chuckled, still smiling. "Oh, I just," she sighed, "I was really lost." More tears welled up in her eyes, and I reached her hands out.

"Come here," I said. Maura flinched before putting her own hands in mine. Maura's hands were so warm, so soft... "No matter what happened to you, you are _nothing_ like that monster. Okay? Yeah, the Maura I know is antisocial maybe, a little goofy," I chuckled, and Maura smiled again. God, I love her smile. "But that's not the same thing," I said, shaking my head. "Okay?" I chuckled, and Maura looked down at ours hands and I said, "Man, we're a pair." We both laughed, and I added, "a cop who claims a woman who doesn't know her is her best friend, and a goofy medical examiner."

"Thank you," Maura smiled, chuckling. I pulled Maura into a much-needed hug - for both of us - and I took in Maura's scent. She smells so good... like a mix of lavender and vanilla. I sighed into her hair as I rubbed her back.

God, I missed holding her in my arms.

* * *

**Maura: **

God. I had almost done it. I slipped, and had almost ruined everything I was trying to accomplish.

If I want to do this right, I have to be more careful with what I say. I shouldn't have said anything about Hoyt.

Opening up to her did feel good. She was there for me. She's such a good friend.

I walked back into my kitchen after Jane had left, and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down my contacts until I came upon the one I was looking for. I pressed the call button, and put the phone up to my ear as it rang.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other end.

"It's Maura," I said.

"Oh, Maura! Hi!" The voice filled with excitement once she knew it was me. "Is everything alright?"

"No," I bluntly said.

"Is it Jane?" The woman asked, her voice now etched with concern.

"Yes, it's Jane."

"Oh, no. Is the plan not working?"

"No, it- it's working," I said, sighing. "I just- I slipped again."

"Maura," the woman said. "You've got to be more careful with what you say." I realize that now. I can't slip again. First I say I know where she lives, now I know about Hoyt?

"I know," I simply said. "I asked about Hoyt when she said she had a nightmare about an old case."

"Oh, god. Maura!"

"I know, I know. I thought of a solution and told her that I overheard Detective Frost and Korsak talk about him, and that I looked into it. I- I even showed her part of the video of me and Hoyt."

"Maura," the woman said, "you've got to be more careful."

"I know, but it felt so good to open up to her! To hold her in my arms again."

"I know, Maura, and I'm so sorry. But if you want this to work, you've got to be more careful."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I've got to go, someone's at the door. I'll talk to you later. Let me know if you have anymore problems."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up, and slammed my phone on the counter. Damn me and my emotions.

* * *

**Mystery Woman:**

There was a knock at the door, and I hung up with Maura as I walked to the door. I smiled when I saw who was standing there.

"I missed you so much," I said as I embedded my fingers into her long black locks.

"I missed you too," she replied as we pulled away from the embrace.

"Come in," I said, moving out of the doorway. "Feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," Jane said as she walked in. I looked down at my phone, and Maura's name was the last 5 calls on my 'Recent Calls' list. I slowly closed the door.

* * *

So guys, what do you think?

Leave a review and let me know what you think of the new layout, with everyones POV.

Also, who do you think the mystery woman is? I don't know how long she will remain a mystery... probably for the next few chapters or so. But, as far as "the plan" what do you think it is? So many questions :D

Leave a review! Let me know what you think "the plan" is, who you think the mysterious woman is, and what connection you think she has with Jane and Maura.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope this chapter makes up for it!

Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Keep 'em comin!"

* * *

**Maura:**

"Jane," I griped. "You really need to go to the doctor."

"No," Jane protested. "I was in the hospital for 8 months; I don't want to go back."

"Jane, you rushed off after being in a coma for 8 months and passed out afterwards. You need to get a checkup."

"Maura, I'm fine." Jane sighed. We'd been arguing about this for ever.

"I can tell that when you do certain things, it hurts you. The bullet went through your ribs and right back out, and you're lucky for that." I know my scientific talk gets on Jane's nerves, but I can't help it. "When was your last bowel movement?"

"Maura," Jane scoffed. "Personal."

"Well, we're friends. I'm a doctor."

"Then you check me up."

"Wha- I-"

"Seriously. Do it. I don't want to drive all the way to the hospital for some creepy old guy feeling me up."

"I could get my mother Hope to examine you."

"No. I want you to."

"What about physical therapy?"

"Like I said, I don't like creepy guys touching me. Maur, please." I flinched when Jane called me by my nickname - Jane was the only one who called me that, and to hear her say it again warmed my heart.

"Fine," I said, finally giving in. I couldn't resist Jane's puppy dog eyes.

"So," Jane began as she hopped onto my kitchen counter, "what do you need me to do, doc?"

"First off, take your shirt off."

"What?" Jane's eyes grew wide, and I raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," I said, chuckling. "Not... No. So I can feel your wound." Jane pondered whether she should or not, but finally decided that if she was going to beg me to check up on her, she would do whatever I said. She slipped her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. My hazel eyes started at Jane's lips and slowly went down, stopping at her petite - but perfect - breasts peeking out of her sports bra. I quickly looked down at Jane's scar, hoping Jane hadn't seen me.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts." I pressed against Jane's skin, and just the contact made Jane's stomach churn. Jane shook her head no, and I pressed various places around her wound. Nowhere that I touched hurt, so Jane just kept nodding her head no. I nodded, and my eyes trailed down to Jane's scar. I furrowed my eyebrows, my hand slowly moving to Jane's scar. I gently ran my fingers over it, flinching at the rough skin. Jane let out a moan, and I quickly pulled her hands back.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. I was worried that I had hurt her.

"Y- yeah," Jane didnt seem like she was being truthful. She seemed nervous. "A little."

"I'm sorry." My mouth curled down into a frown, and Jane smiled.

"It's fine. You're fine, just... continue." I nodded, and told Jane to get off of the counter. Jane hopped off, and I had her rotate her torso, keeping her lower body straight. Jane kept slightly moving her waist, so I took her hand and took her into the hallway.

"Lean against the wall." Jane raised her eyebrows but did as I said, and I placed my hands on Jane's waist, my thumbs resting on her hip bones. "Okay, now turn." I could barely think straight with my hands on Jane's soft, bare skin.

Jane turned her torso, and I kept her lower body straight.

"Other way." Jane did a few rotations on each side, and I took her hands off. I instantly missed the contact.

"Okay, now..." I thought for a minute before smiling. "This next one will be a little different." As much as I hated myself for it, I'm looking forward to this next one. "Okay, so.. you have two options."

"Okay..." Jane said, sounding a little unsure. "What are they?"

"Next thing we have to do, you can either bend over the couch, or I can help you into a back end."

"What for?"

"To stretch the muscles around your wound."

"Okay." Jane thought about it for a minute, but said, "I'd rather you do it. It'll probably hurt my back less." I nodded, and sighed.

"Let's go somewhere where there's carpet." I walked upstairs and into my bedroom, and Jane followed suit.

"Okay, so I don't exactly know what you're supposed to be helping me with. Can you show me?"

"Sure," I nodded. I looked down at my clothes, and frowned. "Just a minute. Let me change." I kicked my heels off, and looked back up at Jane. "After we're done, would you like to go jogging?"

"Sure." I nodded, and pulled my light grey blouse over my head, throwing it on my bed. I then slipped my matching grey skinny jeans off of my legs, and I could feel Jane's eyes on me as I was now standing in my room in my black lace underwear and matching bra. I walked into my closet, and walked back out with my short shorts and running shirt. I pulled the shorts on, and sighed. I don't wear a bra while I run or workout, so I needed to take it off. I didn't want to seem rude and ask Jane to leave, so I just turned around. I heard a small gasp from Jane as I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. I slipped my turquoise spandex shirt over my torso, and pulled my curly hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, so," I said stretching my arms and legs. "This is what I want you to do." I put my hands straight up in the air, leaned backwards and placed my hands on the floor, thus putting me into a perfect backbend.

"That's all?"

"Yes." I flipped my legs backwards and over my head, and put my shirt back down as I pulled my shirt back down, and Jane sighed. She walked over to me, and I placed my hand on her leg, and my other on her back.

"Okay, so just bend backwards. I've got you." Jane took a deep breath, and leaned backwards

* * *

**Jane:**

Maura put her hands at the top of my bare thigh, and I gasped at the contact. Her soft, warm hands... I'd love to have those hands grab-

She put her hand on my lower back, and I was brought away from my thoughts. I took a deep breath before leaning backwards, and Maura held me up. I groaned as my stomach muscles pulled, but I kept going as I put my hands on the floor behind my head.

"Does it hurt?" Maura asked. Her grip on me was making my skin tingle.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Good." I scoffed, raising my head to look up at Maura.

"Jeez, Maura," I laughed. "That's so considerate of you." Maura started giggling, her bright, perfect smile shining.

"Almost done," she said as her laughter died down. "Okay, let's get you up." Maura started to pull me up as I took my hands off the ground. As I stood up, I got dizzy and fell into Maura.

"Sorry," I said, backing up. I could feel her breasts against my chest.

When I had fallen, she had moved one of her hands to the small of my back and the other to my shoulder blade to help me keep my balance, and she hadn't taken them off.

I looked at Maura, and realized just how close we were. I could feel the heat radiating off her. I could smell her sweet, arousing perfume; lavender. I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I stared into her hazel eyes, which had momentarily gotten darker. Her breath was shaky, and it was then that I realized I had my hands on her hips. I moved my hand up to her cheek, my finger brushing against it as a tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Jane," she said barely above a whisper. She licked her lips, her eyes locked on mine before mine slowly went down her body, stopping at her plump, perfect breasts. The fact that you could see her nipples through her tight spandex shirt didn't help. I wanted to grab her and take her right here. I unconsciously moved closer, the space between our lips getting smaller and smaller.

"Jane I can't." I pulled away, dropping my hands to my sides as I stared at her. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized what I had done.

"Maur, I'm s- I'm so, so sorry." I started to leave the room. I couldn't let her see me cry. Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry.

"Jane, wait! What about our run?" she called after me. I didn't answer. I just ran down the stairs and out the door, falling to the ground. I buried my face in my hands as I bawled my eyes out. I screamed, my voice hoarse and gritty.

Why did I do that? Yeah, I can't help what Maura makes me feel. But how could I do that? She gave me, a complete stranger, a chance to be her friend and I'm pretty sure I just ruined it.

"Great fucking job, Rizzoli."

* * *

**Maura:**

I ran down the stairs and after Jane. She wasn't in here.

I heard a scream come from outside, and ran over to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I opened the door, trying to make as little noise as I could, and saw her. She was sitting on the sidewalk, lying on the house, sobs wracking her body.

She brought her face out of her hands, and said, "Great fucking job, Rizzoli." I could barely see her face, but her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed.

She stood up, and started walking away.

"Jane, do you want a ride?" I instantly regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth. They just made me look and feel like a fool.

"No. I can walk." She didn't turn around to answer. She just kept walking away.

I couldn't let her walk away again. I lost her once, I was _not_ losing her again. Maybe it was time I call my old friend again. She'll know what to do.

I grabbed my phone off of the counter, and clicked on her contact.

"Hello?"

"It's Maura."

"Is it Jane again?" The woman's deep Bostonian accent was etched with worry.

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm afraid it is."

"What happened this time?"

"She tried to kiss me, and... I said I couldn't and she ran off. She's walking home."

"Oh, no. Maura," the woman sighed, "I don't know what to say. The whole reason we devised the plan was so that you could finally make things right with her. After she saw-"

"Don't," I interrupted, "please."

"I'm sorry. It's just, you need to think about things. You being with Jane is the whole reason we devised the plan. You need to make it up to her."

"I will. I just need to wait a few days to wait for her to cool down. You know how Jane is."

"Yes," the woman chuckled, "I certainly do."

"Well, thank you," I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"Anytime. We are a team now, you know."

"I know," I smiled again. "Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up, and set my phone on the counter. I admired the woman; she loves Jane. But not the way that I love Jane.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jane:**

I walked into the elevator, and rode it up to my destination. The doors opened, and I walked until I got to where I needed to be.

"Jane!" I smiled as Frost ran up to me and hugged me. "What are you doing here?" I smiled as I held up a piece of paper, and Frost smiled back. Korsak walked in, and Frost called him. "Hey, Korak! Jane's back!" Vince looked up, and both of us smiled as we walked over to each other and hugged.

"How are you feeling?" Vince asked as we pulled away.

"I'm good," I smiled. "Cavanaugh in his office?"

"Yes." I walked into Cavanaugh's office, and he looked up from paperwork on his desk.

"Rizzoli," he smiled. "What brings you here? Come to finally visit your old friends?"

"Sean," I chuckled, "you know I would've come sooner if I could've." I threw the piece of paper on his desk, and he picked it up, reading over it. He smiled as he looked back up at me.

"Clearance from your doc?" He asked. He already knew the answer, he just wanted me to confirm it.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I want you here on Monday, Rizzoli. Don't be late."

"You know I won't be," I smiled.

"You'll start off with work here at the office before I get clearance from your doc stating that you can go back out in the field."

"Cavanaugh," I wined.

"Uh-uh, Rizzoli. No getting out of this one. I nearly lost one of my best detectives. I want to make sure you're good and new before I send you out in harms way again. No exceptions."

"Fine," I gave in. He was just looking out for me.

* * *

**Jane: **

It was now Monday morning and I walked out of the elevator and it was extremely quiet. Too quiet. I walked over to my desk, laying my jacket over the back of the chair, and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" I jumped as everyone came out from behind desks and out of offices.

"What is this?" I laughed.

"A welcome back party," Korsak said as he walked up to me and hugged me. Frost did the same, and I smiled.

"You didn't have to."

"We know," Frost smiler.

"Whose idea was it?"

"Cavanaugh's," Korsak said. I looked at Sean, smiling as if I was saying 'really?' I went over there and hugged him, and he smiled.

"Welcome back, Rizzoli."

"Thanks. Glad to be back. Even if it is to do help from here."

"Well, when we get a case, I'm sure the new ME would love to have you help." I flinched. Maura.

"Speaking of her, where is she? I'd like to meet her."

"She said she would've loved to come, but she's downstairs doing paperwork. She said it was urgent."

"I'm gonna go down there," I said, walking away.

"Jane, you can't leave your party," Frost said. I turned around, raising my hands up in the air.

"Make it a... BPD party, not a Jane Rizzoli party." I walked back over to the elevator and clicked the down button. As the cart moved down, I thought of what I was possibly going to say to Maura. The doors opened, and I stepped out, walking towards her office.

* * *

**Maura:**

"Maura?" I looked up from my computer, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Jane?" I stood up from my seat, straightening my skirt. "You're supposed to be at your party."

"So are you," she slightly smiled.

"I- I didn't figure you'd want me there."

"Of course I did." She walked into my office, and towards me. "You're my best friend." I smiled, and she smiled back. "I guess you're used to me calling you that by now?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Listen, Maura. About the other night-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for.

"I have everything to be sorry for. I- I didn't mean what you think I meant." As I looked Jane up and down, I realized she was wearing her badge again. She was even wearing a t-shirt, black slacks, and her fashion-killing old black boots. She could pull the most simple outfit off.

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you meant. You're not a lesbian. And neither am I, I just..." When I saw that Jane looked self conscious, I stepped closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not a lesbian, no." Jane looked sad, and I smiled. "But you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's not the first time a girl has tried to kiss me." Jane looked up at me, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

"It's not?"

"No." We both laughed, and Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry. Friends?" she asked, reaching her hand towards me for me to shake.

"Nope." I moved her hand away, putting it back to her side, and she looked at me confused. "Best friends," I said as I pulled her into a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, and I frowned once she couldn't see my face.

I was definitely going to the Dirty Robber tonight. I need a drink.

* * *

**Jane: **

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone rang. I wrapped the towel around my body, tucking the corner inside of it so that it didn't fall off.

"Hello?" It was Maura's number.

"Hi," a male voice said on the other end. "Are you Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes... who the hell are you and why do you have my friends phone? What did you do to her?"

"Hey, man, chill. She asked me to call you." My expression changed from angry to worried.

"Why? Is everything alright? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." There was silence on the other end, before he added, "I think."

"Where are you?"

"The Dirty Robber. Your friend has had a lot to drink and she asked me to call you to come and pick her up."

"Okay, um... I just got out of the shower, but I'll be there soon. Don't move. Don't let her leave." I was about to hang up when I put the phone back up to my ear. "And don't you touch her. I'm a cop, and if you dare lay a finger on her, I will arrest you. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Jason. Uh, Jason Tibet."

"Okay, Jason. Hang tight. I'll be there soon."

* * *

**Jane: **

I walked into the Dirty Robber, my eyes frantically searching for Maura. I spotted her in a corner booth, and ran over to her.

"Are you Jason?" I asked the tall, muscular man who was sitting beside her.

"Yes ma'am." He was wearing a camouflage suit, and his name tag said 'Lt. Col. Tibet.'

"Janeyyyyyy," Maura smiled dreamily as she reached her arms out for me. "I knew you would come for meeee!"

"Exactly how much did she have to drink?"

"A-"

"Not much, Jay," Maura said.

"Obviously you have, Maur. You're drunk."

"I am not," she wined. I turned back to Jason and he sighed.

"She had 10 beers."

"Te- Beer?" I asked. "Maura doesn't drink beer."

"Well, that's what she had." I handed Jason a $50 dollar bill, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "That's to pay for her beer."

"I took care of it," Jason said.

"Well, then keep it for yourself." He raised his hand up to hand me the money.

"Ma'am, I-"

"Keep it," I said, pushing his hand down.

"Jayyyyy, take me homeee."

"Okay, Maur." Jason stood up from the booth and helped me pick Maura up.

"You need help carrying her out to the car?"

"No, I've got it. Thank you, sir." I wrapped Maura's arm around me as I wrapped one of mine around her waist, the other holding her arm that was around me. We stumbled towards the door, and all of a sudden, a arm touched my back. I turned around, and Jason stood there, smiling.

"I've got it." He picked Maura up bridal style, and we walked out the door. We walked to my car, and Maura started poking Jason's face.

"I like your face," she giggled. "It's really pretty."

"Thank you. So is yours." I opened the door for him, and he put Maura in. I shut the door, and turned to him.

"You've got quite the girlfriend, Detective."

"Oh, no, she's not my..." I trailed off, and my cheeks flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies, ma'am."

"Okay, I appreciate the manners, but really. If you call me 'ma'am' again, I'll have to arrest you."

"Yes ma- yes, detective," he laughed. He was actually really attractive. "Well, have a good rest of the night." As he walked away, Jane stopped him.

"Hey, Jason, do you know a Casey Jones?" He turned around, and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. He's my colonel. Why?"

"He's my boyfriend," I smiled.

"Oh," he smiled back. "He's a good man. And a lucky one too," he smiled, looking Jane up and down.

"Thank you."

"Hey, if Maura ever wants to go out on a date, just give me a call, okay?" He grabbed a sharpie out of his pocket, and I held my hand out to him.

"Will do," I smiled as he saluted me and left. I opened my door, and got in, starting the car.

"Janey," Maura whined. "I missed youuu. What took you so long?"

"I was getting a guys number for you," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"My car, Jay! My car!" Maura said, turning around in her seat to look at the blue Prius.

"We'll come back and get it tomorrow."

"Okay... byeeeee!" she waved. I laughed, rolling my eyes as I drove towards Maura's house. Maura was adorable when she was drunk.

I pulled into Maura's driveway, and shut the car off as I got out. I quickly went over to Maura's side, and helped her out. It was hard to help Maura with her heels on, but I managed.

I unlocked the door with Maura's key and helped her in. We stumbled up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

"I'm sleepy, Jane," Maura said as she fell onto her bed.

"Let me take your clothes off." I slipped Maura's heels off, and pulled her skirt down her legs. She sat up, and I pulled her shirt over her head.

"No pajamas," she said.

"Maur, you need to wear pajamas." I walked into her closet and grabbed her favorite silk pajamas, but when I walked back in to Maura's room, she was sound asleep. I smiled, and walked over to her bed. Maura grabbed me and threw me on the bed, and I gasped.

"Maur! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I said no pajamas," Maura giggled. She cuddled up to me, her head on my chest, and her leg draped over mine. "Nighty night, Jane."

"Maur, I-" she was snoring. She was already asleep. Damn.

Her snoring wasn't annoying. It was actually quite adorable. Just like everything else Maura did.

The beat of her heart against my chest was like music to my ears. I closed my heavy eyelids, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it ;)

I'm about to reveal who the mystery woman is!:) Sometime in the next few chapters, but only if I get enough reviews ;)

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Maura calling Jane her Squishy when she's drunk is a reference to the most recent chapter of BensonandStabler's "100 Days of Rizzles" fic. You should go read it! Amazing writer, amazing fic.

If I reveal the mystery woman's identity in this chapter, I most likely will not post another today. If I don't, I'll post another with her identity being revealed. Unless I want to keep you guys in agony ;)

* * *

**Jane:**

I woke up to one of the most horrifying sounds. I couldn't tell what it was at first.

I opened my eyes and realized Maura wasn't lying over me still. That's when it dawned on me.

I jumped up from the bed and into the bathroom and saw one of the most heart-wrenching things. I ran over to Maura, who was leaning over the toilet, and held her hair back.

"It's okay," I said, rubbing circles on her bare back with my free hand. I noticed that she wasn't in her bra and underwear like she had been last night. She had shorts on this time, but still no shirt.

"Go, Jane. I'm fine," she said in a hoarse voice. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"No, Maura. I'm not leaving." She was about to protest when she heaved over the toilet again.

"Done?" I asked. She simply nodded her head, and I helped her up and into her bedroom. She sat on the bed as I went into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and a banana, and went back into her room.

"Here," I said as I handed them to her. She chugged the water and ate the banana, and I went into the bathroom to wet a rag.

"Jane, let me do it," she said, her voice a little less hoarse.

"No. I want to help." I bent down on the floor and gently patted her forehead with the rag, and cleaned the bile around her mouth. I saw some on her chest, and hesitantly cleaned it up. My finger brushed the top of her breast, and Maura quietly gasped. "Sorry." I put the rag in the dirty clothes hamper, and walked back over to Maura, kneeling on the ground.

"Sorry."

"For what?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"This. I could've cleaned myself."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't like feeling needy."

"Maura, you wouldn't have. I'm your friend, I'm supposed to help you with these kinds of things." When I saw her hesitancy, I decided to lighten the mood a little. "The guy who helped me carry you out the car gave me his number."

"You're dating Casey," she said, confused.

"It was for you," I smiled. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"What did I do?" she asked, a horrified look on her face.

"A lot of things. First off, you kept poking his face and telling him it was pretty."

"Oh god," she gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. "What did he say?"

"'Thank you, so is yours,'" I said in a deep voice, trying to imitate him. We both laughed, and I continued. "You were sad about leaving your car and waved goodbye to it. You also said some pretty funny stuff in the car."

"Like what?"

"You said 'I shall call you Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy.' It was kinda cute," I smiled.

"Oh gosh. What was the man like?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, he stayed with you until I got there. His names Jason Tibet and he's the Lieutenant Colonel of the Army. He knows Casey. He was really sweet," I said, smiling. "Until he kept calling me ma'am," I said, my smile turned into a weird expression. Maura laughed, which made me smile.

"I'm so sorry," she laughed. "Why was I in my bra and underwear when I woke up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I helped you out of your clothes and you didn't want to wear pajamas, but I insisted so I went into your closet. When I came out you pretended to be asleep but threw me on the bed and fell asleep on me."

"I'm sorry," she laughed.

"Why did you put shorts on, but not a shirt?"

"I had just gotten my shorts on before I felt the urge that I was going to vomit." I nodded, and sighed.

"Well, why don't you go take a nice, hot, well-needed shower, and then we'll go get your car."

"Okay." Maura stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on. She closed the door, but it was still open a tad. The steam fogged up the mirror, but I could see the outline of Maura's figure in the mirror. A thought crossed my mind.

My best friend, whom I'm madly in love with, is in the shower. Naked. Wet.

No, she's my best friend. I can't think like that.

I can't help but imagine the water rolling down her perfect body. I imagine a water droplet rolling down her chest and in the valley between her breasts. My body tenses as the thought, and it takes everything I have not to strip down, go in there, and pin her against the shower wall.

I can't do it. She's my best friend and she got scared when I almost kissed her. I just can't do it. She gave me another chance and I cant ruin it.

But I have to. I just have to go in there and do it. It's so hard not to. Maura is in the room less than ten feet away from me, naked and wet.

I stood up from the bed and sighed. I'm going to do it. I'm gonna go in there and-

The water shut off and I heard the shower door slide open.

"Jane?" Maura called out from behind the door. "Can you come in here?"

Oh god.

"Yeah, coming," I said, my voice shaky. Shit! I hope she doesn't notice.

I walked into the bathroom, and mentally sighed with relief. Or was it disappointment?

She had a towel wrapped around her body, and she looked scared.

"Is everything okay?" She shook her head no. Tears welled up in her eyes, and I raised my eyebrows. "Maur, whats wrong?"

"When I was in the shower, I- I found these." She pulled the towel down a little at the top, and I saw the purple and red mark. It was at the top of her breast, just above her nipple. The towel was only down just below the mark, and she pulled it up. "And this." She moved her hair away from her neck, and there was another mark on her neck.

"Hickeys." It wasn't a question. "Is that all?" Maura shook her head no again, and I got even more worried. Oh no, please-

She lifted the bottom of her towel, and there were big, huge purple and blue marks on her legs.

"Bruising around my thighs." There were huge bruises on the inside of her thighs, and she continued. "There was blood, too."

"Oh my god, Maur-"

"I'm not finished." She put the towel down and pulled the side of it away. There were more bruises on her side. "Finger shaped bruises on my hips as if someone was holding me down." She turned around, and let the back of the towel fall down just above her waist, the front still tightly wrapped around her.

"Oh my god, Maura," I gasped. She had bruises on her shoulder blades, and all over her back.

"Jane," she said, turning back around as she wrapped the towel around her, "I think I was raped."

* * *

"Hi, Detective," Jason smiled as I walked up to him. He saw the angry, clenched expression I had, and his smile faded. "Is everything alright?" I slammed him against the outside of the Dirty Robber, and his eyes got wide. "Detective, what's wrong? Why did you want to meet here?"

"Did you rape her?!" I yelled.

"What? No!"

"Did you rape her?!" I yelled again, louder.

"Jane!" Maura yelled after me.

"No! Detective, I would never take advantage of any woman like that! I swear!"

"There are bruises all over her, and we did a rape kit and it came back positive! Did you or did you not rape her?! Look me in the eyes!" He looked me in the eyes, and his were filled with truth and hurt, whilst mine were filled with anger and hate. And determination.

"Detective Rizzoli, I swear. I did not touch Maura in any sexual way." I let go of him, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I fell to the ground, tears brimming my eyes, and Maura ran over to me. Both her and Jason bent down in front of me, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Then who did?"

"I- I don't know. I saw her leave with some guy."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I- she acted like she knew him. He brought her back an hour later and I didn't think anything of it. I- I'm sorry."

"What did he look like?" I asked hopefully.

"H- he was kind of tall. Brown hair, had a chain necklace around him. Uh... he was wearing a dirty, oily white wife beater. Blue overall cotton pants... he had a- some kind of an accent. Sounded Italian." I looked at Maura, and both of our eye god wide.

"Oh my god," I said. I quickly got up and Maura and I quickly walked to the car. "Thank you!" I called out to him as Maura and I got in the car.

"You get the DNA?" Maura asked.

"Yes." She took my hand and held it over an evidence bag, scraping under my nails and little flakes of skin fell into the bag.

"Let's go catch the bastard. Get a sample from him and see who it really was."

* * *

"Wait in the car," I said as I got out. I walked into the garage, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Jane!" He said, coming over to hug me. I tensed up as he wrapped his arms around me, and awkwardly pat him on the back.

"Hi, Giovanni." I hated this idea. It was the worst idea ever, but it would work.

"What are you doin here?"

"You remember that one time that you said if I ever wanted to see what it felt like to be kissed by a _real_ man, to call you?" He smiled, and laughed.

"Oh, ho ho. So that's why you're here." He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Huh uh. Right here," I said, pointing to my neck.

"So you're that kind of girl?" He smiled. He brought his lips down to my neck and sloppily kissed it as I faked a moan, nearly wanting to puke. Just in time, Maura came in.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Sorry. Jane, we've got to go. We have a case."

"Well, see ya! Bye." I ran off as quickly as possible, and Maura and I hopped in the car. "Swab my neck. Now. Get this nasty shit off of me." She got a Q-Tip and swabbed my neck, putting it in the container when she was done. She wiped my neck off with a napkin, and I sighed.

"We'll get him, Maur. I promise. I won't stop until I find the bastard." Maura smiled affectionately, and I drove away.

* * *

**Maura:**

"You look hot." Jane's jaw clenched as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Shut the hell up. Cut the bull shit."

"Woah, Rizz. Calm down. What's the matter?"

"What's the ma-" she scoffed, "what's the matter?"

"Yeah. You bring me up here for some alone time with Gorgeous Gilberti?"

"Yeah, Giovanni. I came to ask how you were doing," she said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm great considering the fact that I finally got that death chick friend of yours into bed." Jane stood up, grabbing him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"That death chick has a name! And you _raped_ her!"

"What? No. No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! We ran a test on the semen and it came back a match from your DNA off my neck!"

"So that's why you came by? Oh. Well, at least I got some sex in with your friend." Jane stood up and grabbed him by the shirt collar, slamming him against the wall.

"She's going to kill him," I said to Detectives Frost and Korsak, who were in the observation room with me.

"She will if she has to. That's what we do for family," Korsak said.

"That's what you are. Family," Frost added.

"You know she would do anything for you, Maura. Even after what happened," Korsak smiled at me. I nodded my head smiling. He was right. She would do anything for me.

"Listen, I'll tell you what happened if you let me go." Jane let go of him, and he stumbled forward. He sat down and Jane sat on the table.

"Start talking."

"I went to the Dirty Robber for a drink and, what do you know? Your little hot friend is there. I get all flirty and we go out to my car. We start gettin a little funky."

"So you're saying it was consensual?"

"Yeah. She was real good at it too. I especially liked the part where she-"

"Shut the hell up right now, or there won't be any 'Gorgeous Gilberti' left to go to jail."

"Woah, wha- jail?!"

"Giovanni Gilberti, you're under arrest for the rape of Doctor Maura Isles. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," she said as she cuffed him. The two uniformed officers - or UNI's, as Jane called them - walked over to her and jerked him out of the room as she said, "Get this dirty scumbag out of here." Jane walked out of the interrogation room as I greeted her and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Anytime. I promised you we'd get the bastard, and we did," she smiled back.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. Jane obviously saw that, and looked at me with a cocky smile on her face, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You're lying."

"How-" I stopped myself, sighing. "No. I'm not okay." Damn that woman for being able to read me as well as she did. She was good at it. Always had been.

"Come here." She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed affectionate circles on my back. "I just can't believe he couldn't see that you were drunk."

"Yeah." Jane put her hand on my thigh and rubbed circles - similar to the ones on my back, but smaller - on it. I felt an instant urge to throw up, and I ran into the bathroom just in time.

"Maura?" Jane ran into the bathroom, and I cleaned my face off and looked up at her. She had the most confused, worried, pitiful expression. "Maur, I'm so sorry. What did I do?"

"I- I don't know. When you touched my thigh, I just... it must have been something Giovanni did to me when he..." She heard the hesitation in my voice, and brought me in for another hug.

"Shhh," she said. There she goes with those damned circles again. Just that simple action can make me feel so much better, no matter what is happening."

* * *

**Mystery Woman:**

There was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it. I smiled as I saw who was there.

"Maura!" I said as I threw my arms around her. "I haven't seen you in forever!" We pulled away, and I shut the door.

"I know. I haven't been able to come over since everything with Jane. I'm so sorry. I just can't risk her finding out."

"No, no. I understand. I only know you want whats best for her," I smiled.

"So do you," she smiled back.

"That's you, Maura," I smiled.

"I just hope so."

"I heard about what happened the other night. What made you drink so much? Was it because of Janie?"

"Well... a lot of reasons." We walked over to my couch - technically it's Maura couch, I'm just using it - and sat down. "I saw Casey."

"What? Where? He's supposed to be in Afghanistan!"

"Yeah. I know. He- he's back. He came home early."

"And he hasn't come by to see Janie?"

"He has cauda equina."

"English please?" We both laughed before she continued.

"He has shrapnel in his spinal cord and is paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh my," I gasped. "And what does that have to do with Jane?"

"He... he won't be able to have children. He's on the waiting list for a spinal procedure, but there's a high chance it may not work." I gasped.

"Oh my. What's the other reason you drank so much?"

"Because, I... if Jane finds out he's back and didn't tell her, it will crush her. I don't know if I can see her like that. I'm just afraid that... if she finds out about the plan... she'll be even more torn." Tears welled up in Maura's eyes, and I pulled her in for a brief hug.

"Look. If Casey doesn't want to tell Jane, he doesn't deserve her. I know he loves her; he stayed with us the 8 months at the hospital. But if he really loves her, he'll tell her that he's back. You can't tell her. Understand me?" Maura nodded, wiping her tears away.

"What if she finds out about the plan and it destroys her? Destroys _us_. She already hated me once. I can't let her hate me again. Those were the worst days of my life. I'm just lucky she woke up from her coma without the memories of what happened the past few weeks before she got shot. She may not hate me now, but she will if she finds out about the plan. Those few weeks that she was mad at me were the most painful, agonizing weeks of my life."

"Maura, she loves you. She loves you so, so, so much! She may get angry but she'll get over it. I promise. You two have had your fights. When she shot Paddy, when you and Tommy almost kissed. But you two are meant for each other, and I knew it from the start. I've always known it. You complete her Maura." She nodded, tears brimming her eyes, and I hugged her again. "You know you're my daughter too?"

"Yes," she said through tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angela."

* * *

*GASP* ! The mystery woman is Angela?! This plan and these secret phone calls... they've all been to Angela?! Oh my god! Who knew?! Oh yeah... I did.

What could 'the plan' possibly be? What could Maura have done to make Jane hate her so much? Did you guys think the mystery woman could've possibly been Angela? So many questions!

Leave me a review and let me know what you though (and your answers to the questions)!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello :) Just wanted to say, this fic will be much longer than I originally intended. I thought 10 chapters, but for the sake of the story, it will be at least 15-20 (Hopefully the latter). I have a few major plot points I still need to incorporate, so those of you enjoying this fic, good news. It won't end too soon (hopefully)!

On a completely random, unrelated to Rizzles note, I got tickets to go see One Direction... I know! So crazy, right?! I died. Like majorly.

Also, be sure and follow me on Instagram **alakazam_jackass** (my personal is britt_loves_food) and Twitter **BrittanyCaskett**! I follow back! Kisses ;*

* * *

**Maura:**

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?" I looked up at her, and her phone was ringing. She answered it, and I tried to listen.

"Yes...mhm...oh hi! Yes...okay...yeah...mhm...oh sure! Yeah, I'll ask her." She hung up, and smiled at me.

"What?"

"That guy that stayed with you until I got to the Dirty Robber...he wants to go out with you."

"What? He does?" Wow. I usually never..._went out_ with anyone. I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while. Usually it was always just sex. Wait, what am I saying? I haven't even met the man. Well, I have...but at the time, I was inebriated.

"Yes."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes," Jane smiled.

"Is he cute?" Jane bit her lip slightly, and her dimples came into view as she smirked.

"Very. No, more lie...sexy as hell."

"Was he strong?"

"Yes. Very."

"From my previous experiences, I've noticed that stronger men seem to be better in bed. Ooh, I can't wait to get him into bed!" I said excitedly.

"Woah! Slow down, tiger. You haven't even had your first date and you're already talking about having sex with him?"

"Well, I guess you're right. You better call him and tell him I said yes."

* * *

Jane and I walked into the Dirty Robber, and I frantically looked around the room.

"Is he here yet?" I asked impatiently. I was anxious. Jane had helped me get ready, and picked out my dress for me.

"That's him." My eyes followed her finger to a man who had just stood up from a corner booth. I gasped.

He was far more sexier than Jane had mentioned. He was tall, but very buff. He had short, brown hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt that clung to his biceps.

"Hi," he smiled. "Maura," he said, looking me up and down, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I blushed. Jane cleared her throat after Jason and I stared at each other for a long time, and I blinked for the first time in seconds.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room." I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked decent. As I walked back out, I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Jane talking to Jason, her back to me.

"...she may not be my girlfriend," I heard her say, "but she's my best friend, and I love her, and she's still mine. If you hurt her, I swear to God-"

"Detective," Jason smiled, "dont worry. I don't intend to hurt Dr. Isles."

"Good. If you do-"

"Hi," I said, smiling as I purposely interrupted their conversation to stop Jane.

"Oh, hey," Jane said. "I was just...staying to see if you needed me."

"No I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay...well, have fun." Janes expression looked...hurt?

She walked out of the Dirty Robber, and Jason motioned his hand towards the booth he was previously sitting in.

"Shall we sit?"

* * *

"I had a really good time," I giggled as Jason walked me up to my front door.

"Me too. But it doesn't have to end." I turned around, and he was suddenly a lot closer. I bit my lip, and he leaned down and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he put his hands on my waist. I pulled away to get my key and put it in the door, but quickly brought our lips back together as I walked backwards into my house and shut the door. Jason laid me down on the couch, and as he was about to unbuckle his pants, I pulled away.

"Wait." I can't believe I'm doing this. I _want_ to do this. No I don't. Not unless it's with Jane. She's the one I want.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, looking down at me hesitantly, thinking he'd done something wrong. "Did I do something? Am I going too fast?"

"No. I just... I can't."

"Why?"

"I-I like someone else."

"It's Jane, isn't it?" he asked as he sat up, pulling his shirt back over his head (whoch I had so aggresively taken off a few moments ago).

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" I asked curiously.

"The way she looks at you...it's not the way she looks at anyone else. I mean, when you told her she could leave, she...she looked disappointed. Hurt, almost. She loves you, Maura."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way she looks at you, like I said. I know because it's the way I used I look at my wife."

"Used to? Obviously, if it didn't work out, then you shouldn't be comparing the way you looked at her to the way Jane looks at me."

"It didn't work out, because she died." Oh my god. Did I really just say that.

"Jason, I'm so s-"

"No, don't. Please. I'm tired of everyone pitying me. I'm over it. She's gone...but I have to move on, I realize that now. It's fine, Maura." He stood up, and smiled down at me. "But what isn't fine, is the fact that you love her and she loves you, but both of you are too much of cowards to admit it."

"Jason, no, she doesn't-"

"Yes she does. Trust me." With that, he left. I was astounded. Could he really tell that Jane loved me just by the way she looked at me? I don't know, but he's right. It's time I do something about it. I'm going to go get my girl.

* * *

**Jane:**

There was a knock at my door, and after I looked through the peep hole, I opened it.

"Maura? How'd it go with Jason?"

"Great," she said, walking into my apartment.

"Doesn't sound too great."

"It was. Until we went back to my house and things started getting steamy." I stated at her with a blank expression, and she continued: "Until I stopped him."

"What? Maur! You were so excited! Couldn't stop talking about how amazing he would be in bed. Why'd you stop."

"Because he wasn't you." I stared at Maura, and she started to blush as she'd realized what she'd just blurted out. "I-I mean, I wanted to come back here, and s-spend time with you instead."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed. No. More like deviated. Crushed. Maura must have noticed, because she walked into the kitchen and poured us both a glass of wine (I don't drink wine. There was some that Maura had left over here for when she came over). She walked back over to me and sat down beside me on the couch.

"I don't know the best way to go about this," she said, handing me a glass.

"Go about what?"

"Telling you how I feel. I want to be friends with you, but at the same time, I don't. You know? I mean, how can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you can't help but wonder, 'what if?' You can't help but think about how much more you really want." This must be a dream. No way this is real. The way she was staring into my eyes, saying these words as she placed her hand on my thigh...it was all too good to be true. "You have the most adorable eyes that anyone could ever fall for, and the cutest smile that takes your breath away. You have the ability to make me laugh whenever you speak, and whenever I look into your eyes, it's so hard to look away." Okay, wake up now, Jane. "I love it when I catch you staring at me, and you just blush and smile and look away.

"You're the kind of girl who is always smiling and loves to laugh. If I'm falling down, you're there to pick me up. You're the one that, after plenty of persuasion from your mother, says sorry - even if it isn't your fault, because you're willing to take the blame if it means saving what we have. You never gave up on me, even if I didn't recognize you, because you believed that we're meant to be friends, and you made me believe too. You're the girl who is afraid of love because you've already lost so much." She brought her hands up to rest on my cheeks, and I melted under her touch. "But I promise you, Jane...you'll never lose me.

"My father always told me 'One day, someone is going to hug you so tightly, that all of your broken pieces will stick back together.' That person is you. Jane Rizzoli, you're my sunshine on a rainy day." When I didn't respond, just stared at her, wide eyed, she said, "Jane? Do you feel the same?" A tear slipped from my eye, and she kissed it away from my cheek, taking it in between her lips.

"Honestly? I love you. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You're crazily, amazingly smart, and even though it annoys me sometimes, it's sexy as hell. You're different. You're crazy, and a little awkward, and your smile alone can make my day.

"A couple months ago, when I woke up, I went to Korsak and Frost for help. I needed to make you fall in love with me. They said in order to do so, I needed to make you laugh. Truth be told, every time you laugh, I'm the one falling in love with you, all over again.

"You're beautiful, Maur. Not like the girls in the magazines or on TV. You're beautiful for the way you think. You're beautiful for the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love. You're beautiful for the way you can make people smile, even when you're sad. You're more than beautiful just for something as temporary as your looks. You're beautiful all the way, deep down to your beautiful, strange soul." A tear had slipped from Maura's eye, and I unconsciously kissed it from the corner of her mouth. She gasped, and her chest heaving as I hovered over her, my lips ghosting over hers.

"Jane?" she half whimpered, half groaned. "Jane, kiss me." It wasn't a statement. It was a command.

I brought my lips down to hers, and she brought her hands to my hair as my tongue explored her mouth. In one swift move she had managed to lean me back, straddle me, and get all of her hair to one side of her head with a flick of her neck. She leaned down and brought her lips to mine for a kiss that ended far too quickly, and her lips ghosted over my skin, her breath leaving a hot trail as she brought her lips down to my neck. She gently sucked on my skin she now had in between her teeth, and I moaned as she pulled away, instantly missing the contact.

"Jane Rizzoli," she said, looking proudly down at the newly forming red and purple mark on my neck, "you're mine now." I took her hand in mine and walked into my bedroom, and I slammed the door shut with my foot. She gasped as I quickly turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled both of my shirts over my head and unbuckled my belt and undoing my pants, letting those fall with her dress in a pool of clothes around our feet. I laid her down on the bed and stared kissing her all over. I smiled at the sight below me.

Maura Dorthea Isles. In my bed. Asking me - _begging_ me - "please don't stop." I brought my lips to her breast and gently sucked, smiling at the way her soft skin felt between my teeth. She clawed her hands into the small of my back, bringing blood to the surface, but I didn't mind.

"Maura Isles, you're mine now," I said, mocking her as I smirked down at her. I left my mark. She brought my lips down to hers again, and I smiled in contentment as she moved her lips against mine in perfect sync.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooooo...what do you guys think? All I can say is... RIZZLES! Yay! Do you guys like their little heart-to-heart moment?

Also, I picture Jason Tibet as Bailey Chase.

Leave reviews and let me know what you think/what you look forward to in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's probably not the best idea, but I've started a new Rizzles story, _Addicted_. It's a teen Rizzles AU.

I love all the feedback I've been getting on this story! Never had I imagined that this many people would like it, let alone _love_ it! Thank you all so much, it means the world.

Also, I recently asked which would be better: 5 long chapters, or 10 short chapters. I have a few plot lines that I'd like to incorporate into the story before ending it, so..good news! For the sake of the story, there will be at least 15 chapters, if not 20!

Also, this first scene...I kind borrowed it from the show _Castle. _With a few changes of my own, of course.

Also, I used a scene from R&I. Or at least a quote. :)

* * *

**Jane:**

I sat up quickly, looking beside me. The bed was empty except for me. I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. I remembered Maura coming here last night after her date with Jason. But she was nowhere to be found...last night wasn't a dream, was it?

I should've known. What she was saying, what she was _doing_...it was all too good to be true.

I was about to accept that it was a dream, when I saw tan legs come into view in the door.

My eyes skimmed up the tan, long, muscular (as hell) legs, stopped at the white button-up shirt resting just above the muscular thighs. My eyes continued moving up, and I smiled when I saw who the amazing body belonged to.

"Maura," I smiled as she walked over to my side of the bed, two coffee cups in hand. She handed one of them to me, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Morning," she smiled back.

"So...last night. It was real?"

"Yes, it was."

"It felt like a dream," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"For me, too."

"So this..it's official, right? This wasn't a one-time thing?"

"No, not for me," she said, slightly frowning.

"Okay," I smiled brightly. "Not for me, either." That cheered her up, and she smiled again.

"Good."

"Well...it is Saturday, right?"

"Yes." I set my coffee cup on the table before grabbing hers and setting it beside mine.

"We are off on Saturday, right?" I asked, moving my hands down to the hem of her shirt. Technically it was my shirt, but she looked better in it anyways.

"Yes," she said, slightly breathless.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"We could...watch a movie," she said, moving her hands up to the buttons on her shirt. My eyes trailed down as she unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"Or get something to eat," I said breathlessly as her lace bra came into view.

"We could read a book."

"Yeah, we could do that," I said as I moved the sleeve of the shirt down her arm.

"Mmm." She leaned in, closing any space between us, and brought our lips together, and I-

The phone rang.

"Damn it," I said, pulling away. "Your phone, Maur." She groaned as she leaned over the bed and grabbed her phone off the bedside table on her side.

"Dr. Isles...yes...mhm...no, I- oh...yes...okay...no...of course not...no problem...okay, I- okay, yes, I'll see you then." She hung up, a somber look on her face.

"Who was it?"

"Detective Frost," she sighed as she got up off of the bed. "He asked me to come in."

"Why? It's your day off!"

"He needed me to sign for a body before they send it to the funeral home." I groaned, pulling her towards me by her waist.

"Can you...stay longer?"

"No, I need to go home and change my clothes. It would be strange if I showed up with the same clothes I wore yesterday. Frost and Korsak would probably suspect something."

"Please," I whined.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"Ugh," I groaned as I plopped down on the bed.

"I'll come by after I'm finished. I promise." Maura gave me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her clothes and leaving.

* * *

**Maura:**

"I must say, it's awfully cute to see you sitting at your desk like you own the place." I quickly looked up, startled as I saw who was standing in my doorway.

"Well, I don't own the building, nor the desk." I stood up as the tall, lanky woman walked towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't even come visit my girlfriend without getting pestered?"

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" She pinned me against the desk, and I gasped in surprise. "Just because we had one night, where we didn't even really do anything, doesn't make me your girlfriend." I gasped in both shock and pain as she brought her fingers up to gently brush against the light purple mark on my neck.

"No, but this does." She leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed her away.

"Jane, someone might walk in." As if on cue, Jane heard footsteps and instantly jumped back.

"Dr. Isles, I- oh! Hey Jane," Korsak said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hey, old man," she said as she hugged him.

"Dr. Isles, I- are you alright?"

"Yes," I said nervously, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Certainly he couldn't tell anything had happened between Jane and I moments ago just because of the way I was standing. Or maybe my voice, or loss of breath, possibly?

"Well...you're wearing two different shoes." I quickly looked down terrified.

"Yeah, Maur," Jane teased. "You're not wearing a bra, either." Oh my god! No she didn't!

I looked down briefly before looking back up at Korsak.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Hm," Jane said, bringing her hand up to her chin, furrowing her brows in thought. "Something else is off. You look as though if you...oh no!" Jane gasped. "Maura, you didn't!"

"What?" I gasped, terrified.

"You got some last night, didn't you?!" My eyes widened as Jane and Korsak laughed.

"I- wha- no, I did not do such thing! I did not engage in any sexual activity with a man."

"So it was a _woman_?" Oh I could just about slap Jane right now.

"No!"

"Dr. Isles, you look as if Jane had just suggested we set the building on fire."

"Well, that was very...rude!"

"Wow," Jane laughed. "Something is definitely going on. You didn't even use a big word like...barbaric or..._peremptory_."

"Alright, Jane," Korsak finally said, his laughter dying down. "Enough badgering Dr. Isles. She's new, cut her some slack."

"It's fine, Detective Korsak. I'm fine. What was it you needed?"

"I just came to pick up the paperwork for the body."

"Oh, yes. Of course!" I grabbed the papers off of my desk and handed them to him. "Is that all, Detective?"

"Yes, ma'am. You can go home now. Thank you," he smiled kindly.

"Of course."

"Have a nice weekend, Dr. I'll see you Monday." He walked to the door, but turned around before walking out. "You too, Jane."

"Shut the door behind you, please, Detective," I said. He shut the door after saying goodbye, and I turned to Jane.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I said as I slapped her arm. She laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Abusive! What do you mean what was I thinking? I just speak the truth."

"You were being an ass!" Jane gasped melodramatically, and brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

_"Dr. Isles! _Was that a curse word I heard come from your mouth?"

"Yes. It was profanity. But you deserved it." Jane backed up towards me, and pinned me against the desk again.

"Maybe I can make it up to you," she smirked.

"Mm," I sighed.

"Im afraid you've been a bad girl, Dr. Isles."

"Mm," Please don't punish me, Detective Rizzoli."

"Just because you called me that, I'm going to give you the worst punishment ever."

"Why Detective?" I asked innocently.

"Because it's so damn _sexy_ when you call me that." She brought her lips to my neck and I moaned loudly as she sucked gently.

"Shhh, Dr. Isles. You wouldn't want one of your crime tech assistants to come in, would you?" she asked as she moved down to my chest and then on to my breasts.

"N-no," I said breathlessly.

"Good. Then shhh." She grabbed my ass, which elicited a loud whimper out of me. She muffled it by smashing her lips onto mine. She cupped my ass as kissed my breast, and it was amazing how these simple moves could get me so riled up.

"You close, Maur?"

"Mm," I gasped as she brought her hands down under my dress.

"Beg for it," she demanded in my ear, her voice deep and etched with lust.

"Y-yes, I'm close. Yes, Jane, p-please."

"Good," she said as she pulled away.

"Wha- Jane?!"

"I told you I was going to punish you. What better what to do so than get you so close, only to stop and make you wait?" She smirked as she began leaving. "I know you want to touch yourself." She walked out of my office, and I quickly grabbed my purse and ran out of my office, locking the door behind me.

"Jane!" I ran after her and ran into the elevator right before the doors closed.

"Oh. Dr. Isles. What a pleasant surprise." I dropped my purse onto the floor after Jane pressed the button for the first floor.

"Hands up," I demanded.

"What?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, put your damn hands up on the wall and don't you dare move them." Both Jane and I were equally shocked at my sudden outburst of confidence.

"W-why?" she stammered.

"I got a tip from an anonymous source stating that you may be in possession of a deadly weapon. I need to check you." As I started patting Jane up and down, she smiled.

"Oooh, I see what this is. You're getting me back. Good luck, because no matter what you do-" Jane gasped loudly as I groped her between her pants. The elevator doors opened and I quickly stood up, grabbing my purse. Jane fixed her shirt and we walked out of the elevator awkwardly, both looking flushed and aroused.

"Janie!" Angela smiled as she saw her.

"Oh god," Jane grumbled, only loud enough for Maura to hear. "Hi, Ma," she smiled a little too forcibly, but Angela didn't seem to notice.

"Someone's here to see you." Angela grabbed Jane's hand and I followed suit as she dragged her into the cafe. She walked over to a table where a man was sitting. He had two large braces on his legs, and crutches leaning against the table beside him.

"Ma, who-" When the man turned around, my heart sank as I saw Jane's face light up. This day just took a turn for the worst. From the look on Jane's face, I wasn't her girlfriend anymore.

I was brought away from my thoughts when Jane finally spoke up.

"Casey?"

* * *

Duh duh duhhhhh! Ruh roh. STUPID JASEY ALWAYS RUINING RIZZLES. LIKE OHMYGOD JANE HAS MORE CHEMISTRY WITH A ROCK THAN DAMN CASEY. ON THE PROMO MAURA WALKS IN AND IS LIKE "IS EVERYONE DECENT?" AND JANE AND CASEY WERE MAKING OUT ON THE BED.

ph and by the way I'm gonna start a new book soon!

Leave reviews!


End file.
